


Sharing Sweets

by spiralmaiden



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, character birthday, domesticity porn, fluff terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralmaiden/pseuds/spiralmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raikou finds he's unable to get away with the one thing he'd like to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Raikou's birthday last year. Takes place the September after the end of the manga. Thanks to [enflashings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/) for editing and my fiancee for her constant encouragement!

Raikou knew the moment he opened the door that he would no longer be fortunate enough to avoid what day it was. He could see from the entryway that their low table was adorned with a platter of artfully piled pastries, and while Gau didn’t need an occasion to bake, Raikou would have to be a fool not to realize what today’s bounty must be for. With some trepidation, he announced: “I’m home.”

Instantly there was a rustle and a rattle from the kitchen. Gau stepped into the entryway, apron-clad and armed with a full tray. “Raikou-san, welcome back!”

Raikou stepped out his shoes carefully, taking his time to delay the inevitable. There were many things in his life he felt he shouldn’t have gotten away with, one way or another, and it wasn’t often that he hoped that he could wiggle by and have one such thing be overlooked by others. Clearly that was something he wouldn’t be allowed this time. “Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

“Not at all. I just finished brewing some black tea.” Gau lifted the teacups, saucers and small pot with another rattle in demonstration. “Come in and sit down!”

Raikou followed Gau’s shuffle across the floor and allowed himself to be plopped down in front of the sweets. “What do we have here?” he asked airily.

“They’re honey madeleines. I borrowed one of the Home Ec ovens at school because I wanted to make sure they’d be perfect.” Gau, busying himself with setting out the dishes, continued excitedly: “And Raimei-san is bringing everyone over later, too. But, I thought it would be nice to celebrate early, with just the two of us, since last year … was a little …”

Raikou reached out and rapped a knuckle against Gau’s skull. “You’re rambling.” _And all of this was unnecessary, really_ , he thought. He tried to take refuge in playing ignorant for a few more moments. “And to what do we owe all of this?”

Gau paused in rubbing the place he’d been physically scolded to stare at Raikou, surprised. “For your birthday, Raikou-san … Happy birthday!”

Raikou sighed. “Gau, this wasn’t really—” He didn’t get a chance to finish, Gau having dared interrupt him with a madeleine that immediately began to melt away on his tongue, and the last of the fight Raikou had in him went with it.

“How are they?” said Gau. His eyes were wide with curiosity, lips slightly parted like he might be holding his breath a little, and Raikou was suddenly overcome with an irresistible urge.

He took another bite, measured and thoughtful, before he nudged closer to Gau. “Let me show you.”

“Raikou-sa—”

His mouth was still open when Raikou kissed him, making it easy to share the treat. When he pulled back, he beheld the best birthday present he could have asked for: Gau’s flushed, surprised face.

He watched Gau lick his lips as he took more than a few moments to recover, but when he finally did, he smiled and murmured, “The things I let you get away with.”

 _Indeed_ , thought Raikou. And perhaps that was all right for now. He polished off the madeleine with a satisfied grin.


End file.
